ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The International Vocaloid Girls Movie/transcript
Miku Hatsune: Hello, everyone, and konnichiwa. My name is Miku Hatsune and I'm the number one Vocaloid from Japan. I live with my local friends Rin, Luka, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Camui and all the others who were born there. We all have families, so I think the Kagamine duo counts as one, at least. The reason I'm standing in this secret chamber is that I just came because of this; it was a quiet night in the Sapporo apartments when unexpectedly, there was a crash upon the tree nearby the typhoon broke off the branch. So, I sneaked away to find out after writing my local friends a note. I wrote in Japanese... (voiceover echoing) "My friends, I know it's too early you couldn't wake up, but I heard a noise. So I have to find out what caused a wreck on one of Sapporo's trees out there. And don't worry. I'll find some company to fix that mess. Your leader, Miku." (normal scene offscreen) And afterwards, I changed from my night clothes to my best outfit. I put on my mic headset and sleeve-like gloves, and then took my flashlight to see what happened. When I came closer to the broken branch near the tree, I started to scream, like this. (screaming in flashback) (sound waves vibrating all around the Earth, cut to Ruby in the USA) Ruby: Oh, this sounds like there is a problem somewhere. Miku (offscreen): And here comes Ruby, a Vocaloid from the USA. She's what they call American as in the United States. She was taking an airplane that's probably associated with Asian Americans. A moment later, she landed in the Japanese airport and took all her possessions with her, including a cage of chicks. Not a moment too soon, she came to me and she said... Ruby: Hello there. I hear you need some help there. Miku: I know. Perhaps we haven't met yet, have we? (shakes Ruby's hand) I'm Miku Hatsune from Sapporo, a Northeastern part of Japan. Ruby: Great to meet you, Miku, my name's Ruby. I came from the United States. Now, what seems to be the problem? Miku: Well, my friends and I were sleeping in the apartment, but a loud crash woke me up and that crash I heard was a typhoon that broke the branch off the tree. I tried to lift it up while waiting for you, but it's too strong for just one person. Would you help me? Ruby: Sure. I would be glad to assist you. Miku (offscreen): So, Ruby and I gave a try by working together, but the broken branch was even too heavy for just two Vocaloids like us. (in flashback) It's no use. This branch is too heavy for one or even two Vocaloids. I think we need another. Ruby: I agree. Miku (offscreen): We kept trying and trying until...another Vocaloid came. It was SeeU from South Korea. SeeU: What seems to be the problem, girls? Miku: Ruby and I were trying to move this broken branch, but it's even too heavy for the two of us. Ruby: Would you do us a favor by helping us? SeeU: I don't see why not. Miku (offscreen): And she agreed to help us. We 3 gave another shot-- and then... (in flashback) Now! (offscreen) ...we had it completely lifted. Slowly and steadily, we moved it away. And I said to SeeU... (in flashback) By the way, we weren't properly introduced yet. I'm Hatsune Miku, a citizen of Japan. SeeU: My name is SeeU. I came from South Korea. Miku (offscreen): We then all threw the branch into the Sapporo wild forest where there is no irritating noise. (in flashback) Phew! That was hard work. Now that we've done our efforts, I would therefore like to establish the International Vocaloid Girls club which will be in...(pan over to Tokyo)...the edge of Tokyo City....(back to Miku, Ruby and SeeU)...so, I declare that we are the founders of this club. Ruby: Awesome! SeeU: Now, that's what I like to hear! Miku: OK, girls, let's get this club started! Arms in! (Ruby and SeeU put their hands on Miku's) Ready? 1... Ruby: 2... SeeU: 3... All: Go, International Vocaloid Girls! YEAH....! (flashback fading away to the reality scene) Miku: And that's how I met my international friends. Speaking of which, where are Ruby and SeeU? Ruby (offscreen): Here I come. (quick pan over to her onscreen) Hey, Miku, I brought in one of my little chicks the day I gave them all breakfast. Miku: Oh, really? I love fuzzy little chicks. Did you feed them? Ruby: I sure had. And now, they're fine as usual. Miku: Can I try holding one? Ruby: Of course. Here you go. Miku: Thanks. (petting a chick by its fluff) Aww...it's so cute! And so soft....I also love this texture. Perhaps I can also let you share my leek for an exchange. Ruby: I love leeks. (examining a leek) They look straight as a stick. Miku: You can say that again. Now that we've shared some things, how about we get the other international girls? Ruby: Good idea. Let's do it. (scene fading to 9:00 in the morning) SeeU: Hi, you two, I just prepared a traditional Korean breakfast - mackerel's maw on toasted rye. I know this is an unusual tradition, but perhaps I can share you some. Miku: Do you have a knife for cutting it? SeeU: I surely think so. I took my supplies in my traveling backpack with things properly sorted inside. Now, where is the knife sorting pocket? (starts searching) I even sorted the silverware with the chopsticks. Aha! (takes out the knife) Here's the knife. I think this can help with us sharing. (cuts the maw toast sandwich into thirds) Here you go. Miku: Arigato very much, SeeU. Ruby: Thanks. I think I'd like some ketchup on my piece. Miku: Good thing I have the teriyaki soy sauce for mine. Let's dig in, shall we? (all 3 girls eating their breakfast together) Ruby: Yummy! Miku: This is delicious! SeeU: I know. What are friends for? Peace in the morning, the birds are singing melodies while flowers are blooming. Not a monster will ever enter this place. (distant voice wailing) Miku: What was that? Ruby: I know that voice. I think it must be one of my international friends. SeeU: Or a ghost...from a land of nowhere. Ruby: SeeU, there's no such thing as ghosts or monsters. Miku: Ruby's right, but I think we should all go since we've finished our breakfast. Come on! (takes her friends' hands) (scene flashes to the Korean forest) Distant voice of MAIKA: Help! Miku (offscreen): The next 20 minutes, Ruby, SeeU and I came to a Korean forest where we heard a voice I can remember. (crate wiggling) It was Maika from Spain. She was trapped in a box screaming... MAIKA: Help...! Get me out of here! SeeU: Miku... Miku: Take a deep breath, SeeU. I must find a way to open this shaking crate. (thinking) What can be a useful tool for opening boxes? Oh, I know, I can try a Japanese katana which I had borrowed from Camui. (takes the katana out of the dojo bag) SeeU: M-M-M-Miku, what are you doing? Miku: Calm down, SeeU, I'll just find out by using this katana. (cuts down the crate multiple times) MAIKA (moaning): Somebody get this off my face! (wailing) SeeU: MONSTER GIRL! (Miku screaming, she franticly unwraps the wailing MAIKA and then furiously kicks her down) Ruby: M-M-M-M-M-Maika, is th-th-th-that you? MAIKA: I don't remember where I am... (Ruby takes the tape off her face) MAIKA: Ohh....that's better. I can see very well. Gracias, Ruby. Miku: Maika, what are you doing in this isolated spot? SeeU: You scared us like a monster ghost girl! MAIKA: I'm sorry, amigas, I might tell you the true story about how I'm here, though. (flashback begins) I was having a fruity breakfast when unexpectedly, I tripped on the stone even without looking. Firstly, there were strips of used-up tape and some strips got on my eyes. I was taped blind and then I fell into the toilet paper factory where so many rolls were completely made. I tried to get up, but every step of the way, I was uncontrollably wrapped as the tester opened the roll. SeeU: Are you saying that you were wrapped up like a mummy as in a type of monster? MAIKA: Sort of, señorita blonde, and then, I fell into the tar spilled from one of the cans that had leaked. Miku: Let me guess what was next. You stumbled and tumbled into the crate I had completely opened? MAIKA: About a minute too soon. And the crate that you've mentioned and I was in floated right into the Indian Ocean. I was washed ashore and this is where I was beached. Ruby: Oh, my! Are you OK? MAIKA: Si, but since one of you ripped away the toilet paper off of me, I've got the burns. Miku: (gasp) Limping leeks! Something tells me I need to get help! (takes out her iPhone) Hang in there, Maika-san, I'm sending you a doctor from Tokyo City. She knows how to deal with these injuries. SeeU: I'll get the pudding. (scene pages to Tokyo City with a passing leek) Miku (narrating offscreen): With Maika covered in pain, Ruby, SeeU and I took her along with my country's nurse. Her name is Usako Kirahoshi. She works with a doctor named Nelson Stoneman from the Isle of Man. In this moment, the nurse told me... Nurse Usako: I can see that one of your friends have something on her skin. Miku: Maika told me that she had burns. Isn't that right, my international ones? Ruby: Yep. I'm an American. SeeU: And I'm Korean. Miku: So, Usako-kankoshi, can you do us a favor by fixing this Spaniard? Nurse Usako: Of course, Miku-tan, you, Ruby and SeeU shall go to the waiting room while I report the doctor. Miku & Ruby: We will. (scene fades to Miku, Ruby & SeeU in the waiting room) Miku: It is a very long time since Maika came in a crate by accident. Ruby: I know, Miku, we were fine together... SeeU: ...until she just crashed in. Miku: I wonder if there might be more internationals coming up. Sweet Ann's voice (outside): Oh, crikey! Somebody, help! Miku: Wait a minute, I know that old friend of mine. It's Sweet Ann! Let's go! (Sweet Ann yelling frantically offscreen as Miku, Ruby and SeeU run out of the clinic) SeeU: Is she blonde like me? Miku: Possibly. I first met her when I wanted to inform her about my English. Ruby: That's interesting. I want to meet her, too. SeeU: Same here. (the 3 girls stop as they get close to Sweet Ann) Miku: Sweet Ann? Ruby: What's going on? Sweet Ann: Miss Miku, my Japanese sheila, something's wrong with the outback animals. I was trying to calm them down, but they keep on squealing in pain! See that kangaroo who stowed away with me? She stepped on a glass shard when hopping away from a feud between the police and the drunken bloke. SeeU: What else is with you? Sweet Ann: There's a koala with a sprained ankle and right behind me, well, here it comes...you see the platypus losing blood because of the broken bill. Are you alright, mate? (platypus moaning in pain) Miku: Aigh, gross! I must report to the doctor! (starts texting a message to the doctor) Girls, it's time to split up! Ruby: I'll take the koala. Sweet Ann: But I haven't met you two before. Ruby: That's OK. (instantly picks up the koala) I'm Ruby from the USA. SeeU: And I'm SeeU from South Korea. Are there any more damaged animals I can take? I don't wanna touch that bloody platypus. Ew! Sweet Ann: Well, I suppose you can take the echidna. It's lost most of its spiny quills. SeeU: Thanks, Ann. And to think there is the most disgusting of all animals that are damaged. Miku (activating her iPhone): Hatsune Miku reporting outside the clinic. The IVG club members and I have Australian animals whom Sweet Ann unexpectedly had and are damaged in different ways. How is Maika doing, ishi? Male voice (on phone): This is Dr. Hyundai inside the clinic. I've checked your Spanish friend and she's starting to feel better with her burns fading by healing cream I used. MAIKA: Doctor, can I borrow that phone? Dr. Hyundai: I'm about to get some bandages, Miss Maika, so sure. MAIKA: Señorita Miku, I'm about to tell you that I'm covered in healing cream and I'm on the bed of latex, thanks to Nurse Usa-Kira. Miku: I'm glad you're all right, Maika, as soon as you're better, the rest of the international girls and I will bring in the pained animals. Dr. Hyundai: OK, honey, time to wrap you up with bandages. It can keep your body healing. MAIKA: I'll see you when I'm out. Miku: All right. (turns off her iPhone) Girls, get more international club members as you can! I can sense another one coming. Luo Tianyi: LOOK OUT! (Miku yelps as Luo crashes into her who then groans) Sweet Ann: Crikey... Luo: Miku? Is that you? Where is she? Miku: I'm underneath you, Luo. Luo: Oh...my bad. (stands up) Are you all right, Miku? (takes her hands) Miku (stands up): Yeah. Wait a minute. I didn't understand a word you're saying. What's the problem, Luo? Luo: Miku, when I try to speak English, my accent is further too thick. I want to speak English like tons of you, but all my voicebanks are too foreign. So I want an English voicebank which isn't completed yet. Miku: I know how you feel. I was frustrated when I was trying to speak English in my V2 which is also too thick for an accent, but years went by and my English has improved from V3 to V4. Ruby: Miku, what shall I do with this koala? SeeU: I noticed the echidna a little smooth so it was easy for me to carry it. Sweet Ann: And I'm trying to calm down the kangaroo who is still suffering, but I don't have any helping tools. Kangaroo: Agh....my foot... Miku: You can take my tweezers. I've completed my backpack preparing for my own experience. Sweet Ann: Thanks. Miku: Carry on, girls, I'll clean the broken platypus. (takes out her first-aid kit) Hold still. Platypus: I'm severely bleeding! Miku: I know, I'll just have to put on my apron first. (she does so) OK, little one, just relax. I'll just use a big napkin to absorb your blood. (quickly does it) (other girls clamoring) Platypus: Any bandages in there? Miku: Don't worry, ducky one, I'll hide these extra napkins in this roll of emergency bandages to hold your beak together and then I'll take you in no time. It's gonna be fine, I promise. Sweet Ann? Sweet Ann: I just had this kangaroo calm enough to let me take out the splinter which I did. Miku: OK, girls, let's take them inside so they'll be fixed. All: Go, InterVocaloid girls! (cut to the inside clinic entrance) Miku: Can somebody tell me where the vet is? Lobbyist: Second floor in the office. Ruby: Thanks a lot! SeeU: We'll be out of here when Maika feels better. Luo: Wait! I'm getting confused about the second floor. How will we find the vet in one of those many rooms? Sweet Ann: The Chinese sheila's right. Maybe they built too many rooms. All girls: MAIKA! MAIKA: Did I hear all that yelling and screaming of my need for you? All girls: Maika! Miku: Am I so glad to see you! Ruby: I was going to say the same. Luo: So was I. SeeU: Me too. Sweet Ann: Me three. MAIKA: I know, señoritas, the doctor finished me with all this. (shows her naked body completely wrapped in bandages) When you ripped the tarred toilet paper off of me, my clothes were completely ripped. And as a result, I was completely naked. So before you took me here... AVANNA: They just covered you in a towel. Miku: It's Avanna... AVANNA: Yep, that's me. I'm from Ireland. I heard a noise from this city. Miku: We haven't been introduced yet. My name is Miku Hatsune. I'm Japan's number one national Vocaloid in the world. And right with me are Ruby from the USA, SeeU from South Korea, MAIKA from Spain, Sweet Ann from Australia and Luo Tianyi from China. Ruby: Hi! Sweet Ann: G'day, new mate. Luo: Ni hao. MAIKA: Well, hola. SeeU: How's it going? Miku: Together we are the InterVocaloid Girls. AVANNA: Pleasure to meet you, lasses. I heard that noise and I think it must be a blow on the body. Ruby: Oh, dear! That sounds like bad news. Sweet Ann: Who in the outback has done this? Luo: Is somebody hurt? AVANNA: It's my neighbor Kellyn Galway. She was doing peaceful things when something disturbing struck her. You've gotta come with me. Miku: Calm down, Avanna, I still have my first-aid kit for your neighbor's case. But we can do it later. We really must get Maika dressed first. MAIKA: Over my bandaged body? Miku: Technically. While you're healing, the rest of my international friends will take my money so they can get you new clothes. After all, tar is too sticky for clothing and paper together. Make a list, will you, Avanna? AVANNA: Right. I'll just put my need of friends to help my neighbor in there. Ruby: We won't let you down, Miku. Other girls: Agreed. Miku (offscreen): It was about minutes passing when Ruby, SeeU, Luo and Ann were rushing into the Tokyo superstore where they were going to get my Spanish friend Maika new clothes that would suit her personality. Ruby: OK, girls, listen up. I know that Maika did come from Spain, so I think we should buy her some clothes that can go with her national personality. What do you say? SeeU: I think a realistic rose barrette might make her look nice. Luo: By any chance, I'd want to bring her new shoes. Sweet Ann: Maybe somebody is still making dresses, so I wonder if I can get one that is personal for the Spanish mate. Ruby: All right. I'll buy her a fan. (cut to Miku in the vet's office) Miku: Nelson-san, I just have one question; are these animals all going to feel better? Nelson Stoneman: Well, as a vet, Miss Miku, I just hope their injuries will soon fade away. (Platypus moaning) Miku: Oh, poor little platypus... Kangaroo: Oi, you, where is my habitat? Miku: A talking kangaroo? I must be dreaming...(groaning, she faints) Nelson: Uh, Miku, what's wrong? Platypus: Miku? Kangaroo: Is that her name? Echidna: Yep, I think it is. Miku: Nelson....all the animals are talking! Koala: Crikey, it is Miku! Nelson: (surprised yelp) Kya, they are indeed. Miku: You guys, is there anything I can do for each of you? It looks like you had different incidents. Koala: I need eucalyptus leaves. Miku: Right. I think I need some neighborly assistance. Just still wondering what's happened with Ruby, SeeU, Ann and Luo meanwhile. (cut to Ruby paying the cashier money) Ruby: Here's a total of ¥60,000 for the dress, shoes, barrette and fan. Cashier: Thank you so much, girls, have a nice day! Sweet Ann: You know, Ruby, I asked the tailor to make a Spanish dress for the Spanish mate and the tailor told me... (scene switches to flashback) Tailor: I usually make modern American and traditional Japanese clothing, but yes, I can take your request. Sweet Ann (offscreen): So she did. (flashback fades away) And then she personally gave it to me. I bet the Spanish mate will love this purchased item. Ruby: You mean Maika? Well, blast my dollar bucks, I suppose she might. Luo: Something tells me that I'm a bit hungry. How about a Chinese-American takeout, Ruby? SeeU: I also have plans to make a really tasty fruit bingsu for those who seem to have unsuitable conditions. Ruby: Those are all good ideas, girls, I'll get some apples to bake an apple pie that a green girl forgot to do. (cut to Avanna waiting in the waiting room) Miku (inside the vet room): Avanna! (opens the door carrying a koala and gets closer to her) This furry animal needs something to eat and drink. AVANNA: Really, Miku? I have a passport and map that I can show you. (hands Miku her electric map) This map that my postman gave me shows exactly where we are. Miku: Let me see...(turns on the device) So this screen shows that we are in my home country, Japan? AVANNA: Absolutely. And south across the sea is Australia not so far from here. Miku: Oh. Then I suppose for the sake of this furry koala friend I'm carrying, we can feed it some leaves to make it feel better. AVANNA: Yes, but not just any leaves, eucalyptus leaves! I have a feeling my dad had ancectors who were chained and exiled into there. Miku: And the kangaroo? AVANNA: She can eat any kind of plant if it is safe for eating. Miku: The platypus really needs some rations since I fixed its beak. It hasn't even eaten for hours. Maybe some fish might help? AVANNA: That's a lovely idea, Miku, I think the echidna needs some rations as well. I know there are bugs somewhere in Japan. (Miku's iPhone ringing) Miku: Avanna, I think I'm getting a phone call. AVANNA: From who, another one of your old friends? Miku (activates her iPhone): This is Miku Hatsune inside the Tokyo clinic with my Irish friend Avanna. Prima: Hi, Miku, Prima here. I'm setting up some tea with honey and lemon juice. Some say it's good for the vocal cords. AVANNA (on Prima's phone): We need your help, Prima...*cut to Avanna in the clinic*...Miku and I are planning some things to take care of the animals... Miku: ...which Sweet Ann was at first in a bit of a struggle trying to calm down one by the other. Can you send us one of your honey jars? I've never tasted some honey before. Prima: Sure, girls, I'm on it. Miku: Isn't Prima the sweetest flower in the Vocaloid media? AVANNA: Yep, I can also imagine she can do anything else other than singing opera. (door scene transmission) Background Miku (singing in overlapping harmonious notes): Meanwhile... (pan over to MAIKA in another room) MAIKA: Doctor, I'm still covered in bandages. When will I get my clothes? Dr. Hyundai: They'll be soon delivered to you once your friends came closer. MAIKA: But mis amigas....what took them so long? All I can think about are Ruby, SeeU, Ann and Ms. Tianyi who are still on their way to find me. Ruby helped me see better because in most species, nobody can see without their eyes and they are important to life. Dr. Hyundai: Ruby, huh? I see. She sure is a kind friend to you. I'll send her some notes. (scene cuts off to sunset in the Tokyo apartment with Miku dressed in a red dress and a black choker necklace with a silk bow on the back of her neck) Miku (offscreen): A few hours later... Ruby: Miku, I had the apple pies completely baked and I sent one to a green haired family in their place. Miku: You mean Nao Midorikawa and her entire family? *Ruby nods* Oh, that's nice. So you're saving one for this club? I'd like to have a slice. How is the dinner takeout? Ruby: It went well, thanks to Luo's idea. Luo (giggling): Oh, shucks...it was nothing! I didn't know that human brains are masters of plans, ideas and stuff. Sweet Ann: Crikey, I am a little famished after fitting Maika all day. I helped her with the dress because she couldn't put it on herself. Miku: Looks like you need a break, Ann. SeeU: All you girls, I made all the bingsu dishes earlier and put them in the freezer so they won't melt. And ice is very sensitive to the heat. Miku: Well, you sure organized everything in this room. All right, let's have a club dinner so I can try out some Chinese food Luo suggested earlier. AVANNA: Excuse me, Miku, I don't mean to change your feelings, but Kellyn is still in pain. Miku: Now, Avanna, don't get too concerned. I'm saving my first-aid kit for your neighbor and I promise everything will be fine. But for now, let's eat some dinner. It'll cheer you up, maybe. MAIKA: You're absolutely right, my turquoise-haired amiga, my healing cream will complete the fading of my burns and then my bandages will be removed so my skin will be back to normal. Miku: OK. We can all eat some dinner now. (she sits down at the table with Ruby, SeeU, Luo, Sweet Ann, MAIKA and AVANNA and they all start eating dinner together) Ruby: So, Miku, what was that old friend of yours who called you and Avanna? Miku: It's Prima; I asked her for one of the honey jars because I never tasted honey for ages. SeeU: And what is she doing in her spare time? AVANNA: Just working on singing opera. It's what she was born to do. Luo: Wow! I didn't realize you called such an old friend of yours. Sweet Ann: Me neither; she seems to be far away from us. MAIKA: Oh, I haven't met her all my life. Miku: She told us two that a mix of honey and lemon juice can improve her operatic vocals and I think it can also be internally soothing. SeeU: Honey, you say? MAIKA: I want to ingest some so my burns will disappear in the blink of an eye. Luo: Patience, Maika, I'm certain potential progress will complete in no time, for Confucius said, "Everything has its beauty but not everyone sees it." Miku: At least the city of Tokyo looks good with everything. Shall we finish some dinner before I can try a slice of apple pie Ruby baked? The Chinese takeout boxes are almost empty. (cut to the clock skipping 2 more minutes) Sweet Ann: Miku, I just want to thank you for the rations the rest of your friends set up. Nobody can keep the work going on an empty stomach. Miku: No problem, Ann, this pie is extremely delicious, especially the fuji apple type. Well then, you and the others shall go change and rest. I'll go to the balcony and gaze at the stars. (she walks to the balcony and starts singing as the song begins) :Good morning Second Star :Sometimes I wonder where you are :And what the view is like from way up there :And though I know that I can’t see :As much from on my balcony :The city lights look pretty from down here :Tell me if I go straight on to morning :Would there be somebody there waiting for me? :Take my ship far past its mooring :I’ll turn it to the right, and sail on through the night :‘Cause Wendy’s on my mind :As she smiles in the moonlight :She’s waiting patiently :With a kiss that’s just for me :And sitting by her side :Is where I want to be :Hello there Second Star :It seems my dreams are much too far :Away to ever see the light of day :And though I’d like to put my trust :In faith and hope and pixie dust :I think that there must be a better way :Tell me if I could stay young forever :Would there be somebody there to share with me? :In a place where Never-Never :Is straight on to the right, so I’ll wish with all my might :‘Cause Wendy’s on my mind :As she smiles in the moonlight :She’s waiting patiently :With a kiss that’s just for me :And sitting by her side :Is where I want to be :But the clock is ticking on :Only a few minutes ‘til dawn takes you away :Will it take my dream away? :So before you disappear :I’ll leave a piece of myself here for you to find :Just a shadow is all I can leave behind :Ooh...la, la-la-la-la :Tell me if I could stay young forever :Would there be somebody there to share with me? :In a place where Never-Never :Is straight on to the right, so I’ll wish with all my might :‘Cause Wendy’s on my mind :As she smiles in the moonlight :She’s waiting patiently :With a kiss that’s just for me :And sitting by her side :Is where I want to be :Ooh... (yawning) Well, I'll just get my teeth brushed and change my clothes for bedtime because it's almost 10:00 pm here. (heads back inside as the song concludes) Ruby: I feel like we just need a rest. Miku: So do I in agreement. Good night, my friends. (scene fades to the night sky which transmits into morning) Sweet Ann: Morning, mates, I just set up a supreme breakfast that can freshen the likes of us. Ruby: Bacon and eggs? SeeU: American cereal with milk in it? Luo: Orange juice? Oh, boy! I love orange juice! Miku: How did it all get here? AVANNA: I didn't expect such a set like that. MAIKA: These bandages are halfway done with my skin being healed and it's in process. When will it feel better? Sweet Ann: Just technically, I ordered everything for this place and the delivery blokes came one by one. Miku: What are we all standing around for? Let's go feasting with a very organized breakfast! But hold it... I'll get my hair tied in a jiffy. *she ties her hair up in twintails* OK, now that I'm prepared, we can all eat. (all the IVG club members prepare to eat a supreme breakfast) Ruby: This is the most delicious breakfast I've ever experienced! Miku: Yeah, I feel delighted by that! AVANNA: Maika, I just want to exchange my feelings with yours by saying that neighbor Kellyn is still waiting for me. Your bandages will be removed by the time your burns are completely healed. MAIKA: That's what my doctor told me, Avanna, I can still wiggle my fingers like this. *wiggles her fingers* See? They can move very well. Luo: Have you got the first-aid kit, Miku? SeeU: She sure has, Luo, I know she can be willing to use it for Avanna's neighbor. (Miku's iPhone ringing) Prima (on phone): Miku, Avanna, it's your lovely friend Prima here. I sent you one of my honey jars and it's on its way. Miku: That's great, Prima, I have some more friends who want to talk to you and I'm about to pass my iPhone. (hands her iPhone to Ruby) Ruby: Hi, Prima, I'm Ruby and I'm from the USA. Prima: Ah, Ruby, so you're an American just like Big Al? Ruby: Yep. And that proves that he's not the only American Vocaloid because I know there are so many Americans in my country. Prima: I see. What did you do recently? Avanna: She baked two apple pies and sent one to April Greenfield and her family. Ruby's keeping one for the IVG club. SeeU (bolts into Prima's phone screen): I'm SeeU and I'm from South Korea. My friends and I are having a western breakfast and it's my first time to experience it. Prima: Why, hello, SeeU, you look so friendly there. I'll be coming to your apartment room as soon as possible, OK? Luo (on Prima's phone screen): I'm Luo Tianyi and I'm from China. I'm so excited to see you in your place because the orange juice I drank is incredibly delicious! Prima: Oh, hi, Ms. Tianyi, I still have some more tea to prepare for my vocal warm-ups. I'll get more lemons and honey from my shop. Sweet Ann: Prima, I want to inform you about the Australian animals that all stowed away with me. They were injured until all my offsiders you called helped me with them and they're starting to get better. Prima: Oh, Sweet Ann, my old friend, it's so good to see you again. Which one of those animals had been suffering the most? Sweet Ann: The platypus; I sense the poor tyke suffering a broken bill, but the IVG helped me get every Aussie critter to the Tokyo clinic where there's really a vet room. Miku: I was hoping to get fish for the platypus, but it seems a little too far from this apartment. AVANNA: And I was hoping to get eucalyptus leaves for the koala. Can you tell the Australian plant gatherers to send some? Prima: I'll think about it... Ruby: Meet us in the middle of the city, OK? Luo: Hearing them mentioning animals makes me think of precious pandas, you know. SeeU: Just one more thing, Prima, Avanna's neighbor needs you as well... MAIKA: ...so keep everything in mind. Prima: All right, girls, I will. And thank you for calling me. I'll catch you soon. (turns off her phone) Miku: Well, I guess we finished our entire breakfast on the way of calling Prima. Next things next, right? Ruby: Are there any fishermen around? Miku: I know just the one who lives in this city. (cut the the fisherman fishing in the harbor) SeeU: Oh, I didn't know there are fishers around the world, even my country. MAIKA: Suppose there might be some nice silver ones down there. Sweet Ann: That's what I think the healing platypus should try. Miku: Excuse me, Hitomi-kun, my friends the IVG club and I are looking for a fish that a platypus needs to eat. Do you have any fish you've caught? Fisherman Hitomi: I sure have, Miku-tan, caught some in a few days and nights. Feel free to take one if you like. Miku: Domo arigato; I'll just prepare myself with these gloves. (takes a pair of gloves out of her first-aid kit and puts them on) OK, girls, just keep your eyes out while I get a couple. Luo: She really has got her own ideas, don't you think? AVANNA: Doubtlessly... Miku: Here they are, girls, fresh fish for the platypus. Shall we go to the next part of this mission? Sweet Ann: I got your back right up, Miku, the next thing to get is eucalyptus leaves, for the koala, of course. Ruby: Well, I never heard of those in my life. How will we get some? SeeU: Maybe an airplane that's associated with the Pacific? (cut to the airport) Offscreen pilot: Pacific airplane coming to a landing. *lands the airplane and comes out of it* Good day, girls, I'm your pilot Musakiru Shiasato. I'll be driving this airplane from here to a place I heard someone call Australia. Miku: Guess we haven't yet introduced ourselves to you, Musakiru-san, I'll start with myself. I'm famously known as Hatsune Miku. Ruby: I'm Ruby from the USA as in the United States of America. SeeU: I'm SeeU from South Korea. AVANNA: I'm Avanna from Ireland. MAIKA: I'm Maika from Spain. Luo: I'm Luo Tianyi from China, Asia's biggest country in the east of the map. Sweet Ann: And I'm Sweet Ann. Got my hat on whenever I'm ready for good old Australia. *looks closely at pilot Musakiru* Crikey, miss! You really know that country? Bonzer! Pilot Musakiru: Why, yes, Ann, I see you are excited for that visit. Miku: It's my idea, really. Can you take us to Australia? I've got my passport prepared with a ticket I purchased. Pilot Musakiru: I would be honored. And this plane has a comfortable bed included for victims of ailments. MAIKA: Gracias, señora, that was very generous of you. Pilot Musakiru: Enjoy your flight, everybody. I'll be driving for you today. (cut to the airplane already in the sky and then the girls inside it) AVANNA: All my life... I'm reminded of my ancestors who were in permanent exile... and I feel that some had been wrongfully framed for the crime of theft. *shedding tears* They didn't steal anything! Miku: Not even a piece of bread? I'm sorry you realized the pain that breached your mind, but I think for your sake, I would like to organize what some people call a retrial and see if some of your ancestors were actually innocent. And then their bodies would be sent back home to... Ruby: Ireland? I've heard about that place. AVANNA: Yes, Ruby, that's where they shall have their final resting place. Miku: '''And what I was going to say... Now then, I'll go check on Maika to see is she's OK, alright? '''Ruby: Sure. I'll stay with Avanna. She probably needs comfort. Luo: Here's my new creation, you two, cherry mooncake. *picks up a mooncake* Care to have one? Ruby: I'll take it, thank you. SeeU: Avanna, you're not the only one who sensed the unfairness in the past. For one of my past days, my parents escaped the feud between North and South Korea. I know it's sad to see one country split into two if someone was born Korean. But somehow, I want the dictator Kim Jong Eun to be terminated for his selfishness as vengeance for the needy in there, so we Koreans can have the peace and freedom we deserve for the rest of time awating the end. AVANNA: Then I guess we can work together to... SeeU: ...set things right? I've always wanted to make a compromise like this. Miku: Maika, I just want to say that this plane is internally set like a pleasant world. How is the bed in here? MAIKA: Oh, it feels so plushy, Miku, thanks for asking. I'll be probably resting in there until it lands into-- what is that country I heard of? Sweet Ann: Australia, Maika, it's also a continent where amazing things happen. Prima: Like the opera house? I didn't see one in there my whole life. Other IVG members: Kyaaa....! Miku: Prima?! How did you get in here? Prima (reaching her arms out): I was researching an internet category called "opera houses" and began to study them all around the world, so I started traveling alone. But then, an accident came all of a sudden and it struck me in the middle of my travels. And later, a different variety of raging storms shoved me back and forth until I was flung in here! Now I'm under a pile of spare luggage. (starts getting up) Sorry for stowing away, girls. Sweet Ann: That's OK, my old friend, I was talking about good old Australia and I was generally saying amazing things-- crikey, did you say opera houses? Ah-ha! Then the one in my home country is in Sydney. Ruby: I'm prohibited to say something personal, Prima, but we didn't expect you to be in this plane. Luo: All we originally intended is to meet you in that country-named continent where the city is. And Australia is where we're going, right? AVANNA: Hopefully... I suppose we can all go there with Prima here with us. SeeU: Come, Prima, I know how we can manage this unintentional deal. Miku: Oh, tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk... well, maybe it'll be managed first and then get dealt with. I'll go talk to the pilot. (walks towards pilot Musakiru who's still driving) Kiru-san, I'm picking up ground signals from land. How close are we to that airport? Pilot Musakiru: Just about 60 feet by velocity measurement, Miku-tan, we'll be landing soon. Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan